Pen type drug delivery devices have application where regular injection by persons without formal medical training occurs. This is increasingly common among patients having diabetes where self-treatment enables such patients to conduct effective management of their diabetes.
For good or perfect glycemic control, the dose of insulin or insulin glargine has to be adjusted for each individual in accordance with a blood glucose level to be achieved. The present invention relates to decoding systems for injectors, for example hand-held injectors, especially pen-type injectors, that is to injectors of the kind that provide for administration by injection of medicinal products from a multidose cartridge.
A user undertaking self-administration of insulin will commonly need to administer between 1 and 80 International Units. A user is also required to record their dosage history. The dosage history is an important factor in calculating future doses. The dose dialled into or dispensed from the injection device may be recorded electronically. Since such devices are generally portable and have a limited power source, power conservation is an important concern.